Presente de Natal
by Kiki Taisho
Summary: Kagame tinha uma vida normal e estabilizada, no entanto, por causa do seu gênio forte nao possuia muitos amigos. Desacreditada em relação ao natal ela planeja se isolar nessa data.  Leia o resto da sinopse no inicio do cap 1
1. Chapter 1

**_Sinopse: _**

**_ Kagame tinha uma vida normal e estabilizada, no entanto, por causa do seu gênio forte nao possuia muitos amigos. Desacreditada em relação ao natal ela planeja se isolar nessa data. Porém uma surpresa inesperada ocorre e ela se vê praticamente forçada a mudar os planos perto da sua vespera de natal, ela encontra um rapaz estranho desmaiado e muito doente na frente do seu portão. Mas será que realmente vale a pena ajudar um garoto esquisito e deixar seus planos anti-sociais de lado?_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Natal... oh o Natal, há quem diga que é a data mais importante do ano inteiro, mas minha questão seria porquê?

De um pensar religioso o nascimento de Jesus, mas convenhamos que quem conheça a historia sabe que o dia certo não é esse e nem e no mês de dezembro. Minha mãe costumava dizer que era a época em que a bondade se aflorava, mesmo que essa data e aquela história de papai Noel fosse uma mera desculpa capitalista para incentiva as pessoas a comprarem, as lojas, mercados não esperam nem o mês de novembro começar direito para já informa que o natal esta chegando e tem que compra antes que as promoções acabem, assim qualquer significado que ele realmente signifique no dia 25 passa meio despercebido onde quem quer que seja só vai espera uma única coisa... O presente e se não ganha nada, diz para todo mundo que praticamente não teve natal.

Já pra mim é a época em que todo mundo fingi que é boa pessoa e age falsamente.

Na minha mesa de trabalho eu já começava ver o começo da falsidade, um folheto feito por umas funcionárias com a seguinte frase "Proporcione um natal á quem não tem condições de telo! Doe presentes ou qualquer coisa que puder!" ia haver uma festa onde todo mundo iria doar algo e nessa festa iria ter um banquete. Acho que pessoas prefeririam o banquete do que os presentes, questionei a garota que trouxe o convite e ela me confirmou que em outro lugar já estavam doando comida.

Aposto que não conseguem seguir meu raciocínio mais convenhamos que depois do natal essas pessoas continuariam com as mesmas dificuldades, um peru não alimenta uma família de 4 pessoas por um ano inteiro, assim depois do natal fica todo mundo com consciência aliviada por ter ajudado, mas depois disso dane-se. E então você diz a todos que teve um relapso de espírito natalino e ajudou muitas pessoas carentes no natal. Acho que se é pra ajudar mesmo ajuda a quem precisa a mudar de vida, faça isso mesmo que não seja natal.

_Vai ser divertido! Ouvi dizer que até o chefe vai estar lá!_disse Sango se aproximando de mim.

_Não faria diferença, ouvi dizer que ele e serio e frio, que graça teria?

_Hora, mas Kagome dizem que ele é muito bonito! Além disso, fazer uma caridade não mata ninguém, tenha espírito natalino!

_Haha eu teria se essa coisa existisse! E se o Miroku ouvi você falando isso... _ela gargalhou e olhou fazendo bico séria.

_Kagome se eu ganhasse 10 reais por cada vez que ele elogia ou fica todo animadinho com uma garota eu seria milionária, por isso também tenho esse direito.

Sango era minha amiga de infância sempre animada pra tudo combinava com o Miroku se ele não fosse tão... Como posso dizer, atirado! No entanto, ela sabia segura as rédeas de um jeito que não deixava ele apronta, Namoravam desde a época da faculdade e formava um casal muito engraçado, a cada olhada que ele dava de forma diferente para uma garota era equivalente a um beliscão bem dado por ela, mas acredito que ele não teria coragem de traí ela.

Ainda sim eu não ia à festa é obvio, um chocolate quente vendo um filme sobre pingüins dançarinos debaixo de uma coberta era mais interessante que ir a um lugar barulhento cheio de gente tentando paparica o chefe e ouvindo fofocas.

Ah sim só a imagem de casa já me faz esboçar um sorriso leve, minha casa não era grande pelo contrário era pequena, a sala de estar era quase junto à cozinha o que as separavam era um balcão de cor preta dividindo sala e cozinha. Atrás dele uma pequena mesa de cerâmica com três cadeiras, tinha um armário da mesma cor do balcão e uma geladeira normal branca. A sala tinha só um descansa pés e um raque com TV e um Play Station 2 de um lado e um XBOX do outro. Sim jogos são a minha perdição, mesmo com 24 anos e meio eu ainda não conseguia resistir a um bom jogo de estratégia. Por fim havia o ultimo cômodo que era meu quarto que na verdade era uma suíte. Agora sim o desejo de ir pra casa aumentava, mesmo com toda aquela neve lá fora não importava ia ser muito bom deita no meu sofá cama e dormi com o cheiro de chocolate quente pela casa.

Quando sai do trabalho a neve já não tava tão grossa, mas já havia encobri do a rua inteira, o que me agradava assim a Senhora Kaede não ia me enche a paciência, por estar frio e nevando ela não ia perder o conforto de casa para me atazanar sobre qualquer coisa inútil.

_Mas o qu...?_murmurei pra mim mesma vendo quase um morro de neve recostado no meu portão. Aproximei-me dele pronto para chutar e esparramar toda aquela neve mais algo me chamou a atenção, mesmo naquela luz fraca da rua pude observar uma parte escura na neve. Quando toquei percebi que aquilo não era um monte de neve havia uma pessoa lá, o rapaz que estava sentado agora caia de lado se debruçando no chão. _Meu Deus!_sussurrei me afastando, enquanto minha mente só conseguia pensar no pior "ele está morto!".

Não, não estava deu pra ver a respiração fraca e ofegante daquele rapaz com o rosto maquiado e pircings no nariz, na sobrancelha entre vários outros lugares. Toquei nele com a intenção de acordá-lo quando finalmente vi o problema dele, estava queimando de febre, devia estar com uns 40° graus.

"Muito bem Kagome não entre em pânico, você está na porta da sua casa com um rapaz desmaiado doente, se por acaso você chama alguém aquela velha perceber a movimentação, sua vida vai vira um inferno" pensei. Nesse momento algo simplesmente sussurrou na minha mente "tenha espírito natalino", que ótimo minha mente se voltou contra mim. "já que e pra ajudar que seja pra valer então"

Abri o portão e subi as escadas pra destrancar e deixa aberta a porta de casa deixei minhas coisas lá e voltei pra busca o estranho. Oh céus como ele era pesado e ainda tinha um violão do lado dele, o coloquei com muito custo no meu sofá e lá pude ver realmente como era o estranho. Tinha cara de delinqüente, cheio de brincos e piercing no rosto pelo menos não mais pensei que pudesse ter umas 15 tatuagens pelo corpo. Seu cabelo bem negro o deixava com o ar mais assustador aguçando a maquiagem gótica. Meu pedido?... Que não fosse um maníaco.

Fiquei sentada no descansa pés tentando imaginar no que fazer, peguei meu caderninho de planos e apaguei tudo que lá tinha sobre fazer nada desde as vésperas de natal ate o natal. E assim ficou:

Dia 19 de Dezembro de 2010

1° cancela os planos feito! Ç.Ç

2° Cuidar do estranho pra que não morra em andamento

3° Ligar pro doutor Jeremy logo de manhã em andamento

4° tentar esconder o estranho da senhora Kaede

Bom obviamente estava faltando coisas nos meus planos, mas colocar alguém desconhecido na minha casa também não estava nos meus planos.

Coloquei cobertas suficientes para aquecer o tal rapaz como remédio não ia ter como dar pensei em deixar isso com o doutor também.

No dia seguinte quando o acordei ainda estava dormindo e com muita febre liguei para o doutor Jeremy que atendia na residências. Ao chegar ele examinou e medicou o garoto, no entanto, estranhou bastante o que havia feito.

_Bom ele está febril mais vai melhorar, meu receio e que possa estar com pneumonia, nesse frio penso que não duraria muito estando assim lá fora sem tratamento, mas e muito curioso logo você Kagome fazer isso.

_Aparento ser tão má assim senhor Jeremy?_perguntei num tom de gozo.

_Não é isso, acontece que você não parece ser do tipo que ajuda pessoas desconhecidas.

_É o natal!_disse num tom mais curtidor ainda e ele percebeu.

_Bom Kagome o que pretende fazer?

_Quanto tempo você acha que e necessário para ele se curar completamente e não piora a pneumonia?

_Talvez um pouco mais de uma semana, e ele não pode ficar perambulando por ai se estiver mesmo com pneumonia. Aconselho que ele faça um exame pra saber se esta ou não com a doença ou e só uma simples gripe. Mas pela aparência dele não e tão necessário.

_Entendo. Quanto te devo?_Ele me olhou com um sorriso maroto por de trás da barba branca.

_Presente de natal. _ Não pude segura o sorriso e agradecer com um aceno simples.

Antes de sair ele voltou-se pra mim e me olhou serio.

_Tem algo que quero te dizer, já que vai mantê-lo ai fique esperta não deixei de notar que embora não seja recente ele e usuário de drogas e se el...

_O que? Como assim?_ Levei um shock ao saber, isso mudava um pouco as coisas.

_Bom pelo que vi no braço dele parece que é sim, por isso quero que tome um pouco de cuidado, afinal pelo visto você não sabe com que tipo de gente esta lhe dando.

_É não to mesmo, mas pioraria a situação se ele... Bom se drogasse?

_Certeza que sim! Por isso...

_É já entendi. _ ele me entregou os nome dos remédios que eu devia comprar. Nos despedimos e ele foi embora, entrei rápido pra que a senhora Kaede não me visse.

Ao entrar um novo susto o rapaz havia acordado e agora olhava pra mim.

Fiquei sem palavras, pensando no que dizer enquanto ele me olhava meio confuso.

_Meu nome e kagome Higurashi_ consegui dizer isto, ele continuou calado me olhando_ bom eu te achei muito doente na porta da minha casa! Se sente bem?_Isso! Seja pratica.

Ele respirou fundo e tossiu um pouco, e se sentou no sofá.

_Ah... Eu sou Inuyasha, foi mal se te dei trabalho!_disse ele com a voz falhando.

_Hum..._ ele se levantou com dificuldade e pegou o violão que estava encostado no sofá e andou em direção da porta._Escuta garoto você não pode sair perambulando nesse estado, o medico veio aqui e disse que você esta com pneumonia, tem pra onde ir?_ o rapaz olhou pra mim ainda meio confuso, desde então já sabia a resposta.

_Não tem grilo moça, eu me viro!

_É imaginei que não tivesse... Olha já que não tem, você pode morar aqui ate se curar, o doutor me deu o nome dos remédios você precisa tomar e descansa, e pretendo compra ainda hoje, pra ver se essa febre sua não volta... _disse tocando o rosto dele o que fez com que Inuyasha se assustasse.

_Você nem me conhece moça!_ afirmou o moreno.

Nesse momento lembrei do doutor o que me fez sorrir pra ele.

_considere isso como um presente de natal!_disse dando um pequeno tapa nos ombros dele, óbvio que ele estranhou, mais pelo olhar dele não tinha muita saída_ Relaxa garoto... Nem todo mundo precisa de motivos pra ajuda.

Quando falei isso ele me olhou de uma forma mais calma, o ajudei a volta pro sofá e o convenci a ficar quieto lá, enquanto eu fazia algo pra gente comer, ia ser um domingo tenso, no entanto, queria ver até onde isso ia dar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

O mercado estava lotado de gente, e estava me deixando mais nervosa ainda. Comprei o necessário pra mim e muita sopa para o novo inquilino e o meu calmante de cada dia... Muitos chocolates entre outras coisas necessárias.

Peguei meu caderninho e vi se faltava algo, de fato faltava, achei que já que ele ia passa alguns dias lá em casa eu pudesse arrumar algumas roupas pra ele nisso logo pensei no meu casal predileto para ligar.

_Oi Sango é a Kagome!_disse ao celular.

_Você me ligando no domingo_ela fez uma pausa e meio a um sorriso disfarçado continuou_ Quem você espancou dessa vez?

_HAHA muito engraçado!Olha eu preciso de um favor?

_Ta eu digo para os policiais que você estava aqui_Ela sabia muito bem como curti com a minha cara.

_Dá pra me deixar falar ou vamos ter que falar dessa história pela milésima vez?

_Ok! só tava brincando, do que você precisa?

_De algumas roupas do Miroku, aquelas que você me disse que ele doa serve!_"ela vai curti, Sango não perde uma chance"

_Tá Parou! Kagome eu sei que as coisas estão um pouco complicadas para você, mas passar pro lado oposto logo agora...

_Não é pra mim Sango!_interrompi ela, nesse momento um bando de crianças passaram perto de mim gritando feito malucos._Pirralhos..._sussurrei.

_Que barulheira é essa? E pra que quer a roupa então?

_Lembra que no ano passado você me disse que eu tinha que ser mais caridosa? E que eu precisava ajudar quem precisava?

_Ahh então você quer as roupas que o Miroku ia doar para você doar e ficar com os créditos?_Perguntou rindo, ela sabia que eu não faria isso, no entanto, não perdia uma chance se quer de me tira.

_Não!É que..._Respirei fundo_ Eu hospedei um cara em casa e pelo que vi ele só tem a roupa do corpo, por isso eu preciso das roupas._afastei o celular já esperando a bronca.

_O QUE? Enlouqueceu? Você levou um estranho para sua casa? Kagome isso é perigoso!

_Ele está doente fiquei sem saber o que fazer! E o medico me disse que se ele ficar ao relento não vai durar muito tempo!

_Sua louca esse cara pode ser um depravado que vai te matar quando você dormi, já pensou nisso?_dizia ela muito séria.

_Ahh não me venha com essa Sango, você sempre me disse que eu podia fazer algo de bom algumas vezes, poxa to fazendo não tou?_Um silêncio ficou pairando no celular onde não se ouvia nada além dos gritos do supermercado.

_Quando o Miroku voltar eu levo ai, okay?

_Ta certo! Vou está esperando.

_Se cuida e fica de olho aberto!

_Até parece que está mesmo falando com uma garota indefesa!_Ela gargalhou ao telefone disse "adeus" e desligou.

Minha história e da Sango é muito longa, só que em todos os momentos uma esteve do lado da outra e mesmo que não falemos palavras carinhosas ou confortadoras de uma forma peculiar a gente se entendia.

Assim sai daquele mercado o mais rápido que pude, mas ao me aproximar de casa quis ter ficado um pouco mais lá.

_Higurashi!_Ahh aquela voz que insistia em rasgar meus ouvidos sempre que soava, me virei e lá estava à razão de meus pesares.

_Olá Sr.a Kaede!_ Sorri falsamente.

_Ontem você deixou um monte de caixas na beira da rua, tive que junta tudo e jogar fora!

_Owa! Esperai eu coloquei lá por que vive tendo esses catadores aqui. Seria desperdício e ainda estaria ajudando eles não é verdade?_As sacolas estavam começando a machucar e ela nem se tocava.

_Hora minha intenção e fazer com que não andem mais por aqui!

_Hein? Mas por quê?

_Bem porque eles atrapalham os carros, imagina se fosse eu de carro sendo perturbada!_Olhei bem pra cara dela e falei com firmeza.

_Sr.a Kaede..._sorri falsamente de novo olhando nos olhos dela_ A Sr.a NÃO TEM CARRO!_Gritei em alto e bom som.

_Mas meu filho esta pensando em comprar um!_ela só podia ta brincando.

_Naraku?_ Eu gargalhei muito quando ela afirmou com a cabeça._ Aquilo é um pé-rrapado...Custa ter dinheiro pra pagar passagem do ônibus publico!_Nisso ela já me olhou muito zangada.

_Isso não e verdade!_questionou ela.

_Tem toda razão! A verdade é que ele usa a carteira de terceira idade dá senhora pra andar de ônibus de graça!_Respondi

_Hora, ele trabalha muito e...

_Gasta tudo com porcaria!_interrompe ela antes do discurso de "meu filho e um bom moço". Fitei o relógio e já marcava quase uma da tarde... Droga o garoto devia ta morrendo de fome e na verdade eu também estava. _ Sr.a Kaede adoro nossas conversas, mas sabe como é né? Tenho ainda que fazer meu almoço e fazer o resto dos meus afazeres._falei sarcasticamente me direcionando pra casa sem observar o olhar mortal que ela me olhou.

_Higurashi!_Ah meu Deus e agora?

_O que é Sr.a Kaede?_Nem me dei ao trabalho de me virar.

_Só quero te avisar pra tomar cuidado!_Uma ameaça?_Sabe ontem enquanto você estava no trabalho tinha um maloqueiro rondando por aqui, ele se sentou perto do seu portão, ou desmaiou, não sei.

_E porque a Sr.a não veio ver o que ele tinha?

_Está maluca? Nunca que eu iria chegar perto desse tipo de gente!_Falou com repudio.

_São menos perigosos que o retardado do seu filho._sussurrei pra mim mesma abrindo o portão e entrando em casa, não demorou muito e pude ouvir Inuyasha tossindo bastante, entrei e ele estava com a mão na boca ainda tossindo forte.

_Quer um lenço?_Percebi que não era por causa da tossi que tinha colocado a mão na boca. Ele me fitou balançou a cabeça afirmando, levei as sacolas no chão e remexi nelas procurando uns pacotes de lenços que comprei e entreguei pra ele._toma! Quando esse acabar..._peguei outro na sacola_Tem mais aqui!

_Não precisava se incomodar..._ falou após assoar o nariz.

_Que nada..._ peguei as sacolas e fui para a cozinha_Meu irmão mais novo usou muito mais que isso quando ficou doente disso!_talvez fosse legal saber um pouco dele, assim eu dormiria mais tranquila.

Inuyasha se levantou e sentou na cadeira do balcão debruçando os braços neste.

_Ele mora com a sua mãe?_perguntou com tom desinteressado.

_Morava...

_Mora sozinho? Quantos anos ele tem?_Ele perguntou remexendo na sacolas de compras "que sutileza" pensei sorrindo.

_Não mora..._ele agora me fitou com aqueles olhos negros e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, respirei fundo e me virei para colocar algumas coisas na pia._Ele morreu.

_Ohh sinto muito._disse com a voz falha, me virei novamente e sorri.

_Não esquenta garoto! Não foi de pneumonia_Tirei a lata de brigadeiro da mão dele.

_Sou maior de idade dona, não precisa me chamar de garoto!_falou voltando-se para a sacola... Que folgado.

_A é? E quantos anos tem?_Questionei agora tirando agora minha barra de chocolate da mão dele, onde ele me olhou e sorriu.

_Uns 22..._voltou a remexer na sacola que logo tomei da mão foi quando ele gargalhou muito.

_Caramba quanto chocolate!Não tem medo de ficar diabética?_mas era muito ousado mesmo.

_Não e você?

_Eu o que?_Fitei ele depois o braço dele e ele entendeu e fez cara de espanto saindo do banco e ficando em pé_ Perai! Eu não sou o que você ta pensando, ou melhor eu não faço o que você ta pensando..._Uma pausa longa se fez enquanto ele meio sem jeito olhando para os lados sentou no sofá escolhendo as palavras não querendo revelar, no entanto, simplesmente querendo dar uma explicação que me faça entender._Tipo não to dizendo que sou limpo moça, mas eu te garanto que não mexo com isso tem um tempo... É uma longa historia cheia de burradas só que com isso você não precisa esquenta okay?

O cenho dele estava nervoso, como se lembrar não fosse a melhor opção pra ele, o que me fez pensar em querer perguntar "o que aconteceu?" só que não tive coragem nem cara para perguntar.

_Ta certo! Não me interressa de qualquer maneira, contando que enquanto tiver doente não mexa com isso por que o médico disse que te mataria mais rápido._Sei que ele não disse isso, mas precisava assustar ele um pouco, no entanto, ele não me respondeu nada apenas ficou mirando o chão._Vou fazer o almoço, se quiser tem alguns filmes ai no raque para assistir.

Do mesmo jeito que ficou nervoso voltou para a expressão que tinha antes de começar aquele assunto, voltando para a cadeira de frente ao balcão observando o que eu fazia.

_Isso não é fazer o almoço, é comida pronta!_disse gozando comigo pegando o pacote da sacola.

_Cozinhar não é meu forte e tenho problemas á resolver em vez de aprender essas coisas. _retruquei tirando das mãos dele, que coisa parecia uma criança curiosa.

_Hehe se soubesse o quanto é fácil não diria isso.

_Fala como se soubesse... _fitei ele como um desafio, ele sorrio largamente e passou as mãos nos cabelos puxando os para trás tirando a franja escura dos olhos.

_Aprenda uma coisa sobre mim... _Apoiou-os braços sobre o balcão e me encarou_ Já fui quase tudo nessa vida, entre elas ajudante de cozinha. _no tom já percebi que estava se gabando.

_Não teve muito sucesso né? Olha só para você. _me virei para pegar algumas panelas no armário, mas tinha percebido que tinha tirado o sorriso largo do rosto dele.

_Na verdade eu tinha, acontece que... _disse pensando um pouco_ Algumas pessoas precisão perde tudo varias vezes para realmente aprende e encontra um sentido em recomeçar. A gente recomeça o tempo todo, mas... Ainda sim não e suficiente se não tem um sentido nisso. Recomeçar sem sentido é uma burrice tão grande quanto a que te faz perder tudo.

Parei o que estava fazendo mirando o rapaz a minha frente que voltara a fuçar nas sacolas. A franja cobria um pouco os olhos escuros com lápis preto contornando os deixando mais realçados, os lábios que não eram muito grossos, continha um piercing no canto esquerdo do lábio inferior era como um brinco pequeno de argola prata com uma bolinha minúscula no meio dele, imaginei ser o lacre. Na orelha direita tinha um brinco com pedra preta pequeno e acima dele uma carreira d 4 brincos pratas de argola sendo que o ultimo era um tanto mas espesso com alguns riscos, já na orelha esquerda só continha dois e era de argolas também , isso me fez lembrar meu irmão mais novo que dizia que o único brinco aceitável pra um homem devia ser pequeno e de argola por ser o menos feminino de todos, nunca entendi a lógica dele, no entanto, não contestei. A blusa do Inuyasha era um tanto amedrontadora com uma caveira nas costas e na frente mais caveiras vestidas com, sobretudo e uma foice na mão, a jaqueta já era mais normal, pelo visto ele gostava muito de argolas porque nelas tinha na frente e nas mangas em uma carreira reta, com um capuz atrás. Em geral ele tava todo de preto, devia ser gótico ou algo do gênero, o que me fez estranhar por que pensei que góticos fossem quietos e falassem pouco, mas ele não, a todo o momento eu tinha a impressão de que estava louco pra falar ou me perguntar algo, era um rapaz intrigante e misterioso ainda para mim, só que alguma coisa nele era bem familiar, onde será que eu tinha visto alguém parecido com ele.

Quando ele percebeu que eu o estava analisando tratei de me virar, não gostava da idéia de alguém se achando, só por que estava curiosa.

Coloquei tudo no forno e botei pra esquentar.

_Vai mesmo fazer essa coisa?

_O que você tem contra comida pronta?

_Sei lá, acho que tem aquela coisa de feita com amor é mais gostoso entende dona.

_Eu sei que não tenho 50 anos pra você me chamar de dona, é Kagome!

_Ohh foi mal, Kagome...

_Bem, mas sobre o assunto anterior eu acho que... _Antes de termina a frase a campainha tocou. Meus olhos fitaram Inuyasha fazendo ele olhar do mesmo jeito._Escuta eu vou lá ver quem é, se acaso eu gritar "À olá Sr.a Kaede" você se esconde no meu quarto ta bom?_sussurrei pra ele.

_Porque você ta sussurrando e porque eu tenho que fazer isso?

_Se ela souber que você ta aqui chama a policia no mesmo estante.

_Serio?Mas eu não fiz nada._sussurrou num tom de infantil.

_É nem os catadores de papelão e mesmo assim ela quer extermina os coitados.

_Ta certo, vou fica atento pro caso de você gritar. _Pensei naquele momento que talvez Inuyasha só fosse mal interpretado, apesar da aparência sombria ele não tinha nada de mal.

Quando desci ate lá em baixo vi que não era a velha, Sango tinha chegado com algumas sacolas na mão, e não parecia nada feliz.

_Eai? Como é que vai ser? Vai me deixar plantada aqui?_ Será que ela veria o mesmo ponto que eu nele?

.:Inuyasha short POV:.

Caramba no que merda eu fui me meter e tudo culpa daquele velho! Não acredito que vou ter que depender de uma garota por enquanto, mas situações extremas pedem medidas extremas.

Mas que droga! Eu odeio depender dos outros ainda mais de uma garota, eu preciso dar um jeito nisso.

Tossi pela milésima vez quase colocando pra fora meu pulmão, enquanto ela ainda estava lá fora sem gritar nada.

"Que moça estranha" pensei olhando em volta "não gosta de tv, de moda, tem revistas de pesca na mesa dela,acolhe gente desconhecida,come comida pronta e tem um raque cheio de jogos, sem contar que tem pavio curto...É talvez seja até interessante ficar aqui, vamos ver quanto tempo ela me aturar" sorri como sempre sorriu quando encaro algo bem peculiar, só que ainda tenho coisas pra resolver mesmo morando aqui...E ele tem nome...Myouga.

.:Fim do POV:.


End file.
